


Can't Leave You Alone

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Patrick, M/M, Sub!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete tries to get Patrick's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote on my phone, so please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.

"Pete, you in here?" Patrick asked, opening the door and stopping when he saw the state of the dressing room; the table overturned, papers ripped up into pieces. The picture frame that had been on the wall was now on the floor, glass broken and sparkling in the artificial light.  
  
The other man was standing in the middle of the mess, his chest heaving and his hands fisted at his side.  
  
Patrick took one look at Pete and his eyes hardened; he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Knees," Patrick said, his voice dark.   
  
Pete inhaled sharply and automatically dropped down, linking his hands behind his back and bowing his head.  
  
"I see you can't be trusted on your own at all this tour," Patrick observed and the words were even but the tone promised nothing but pain. Pete shuddered but kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
"From now on, unless it's an interview or work related, you're going to be with me; if we're alone, you're to sit at my feet with whatever work you have to do, if someone's in the room, on the nearest seat next to me.  
  
"You don't go any where without clearing it with me, I don't care if it's to go get pizza with Joe -you ask permission before you do anything.  
  
"Understand me?" Patrick asked as he went over to his sub and fisted his hand in Pete's hair. He pulled back, making Pete look at him.  
  
"Yes, Patrick," Pete answered, his voice shaky.  
  
"There's not enough time before the show to punish you for this," Patrick went on; he tightened his grip on Pete's hair, smirking at the gasp Pete let out.  
  
Patrick quickly undid his belt and pants just enough to get his dick free. Pete leaned forward eagerly and mouthed at the head.  
  
Patrick tilted Pete's head back enough so that he could fuck Pete's throat.  
  
"When we're done here, go to the bus and get your collar," Patrick ordered, his eyes fixed on the sight of Pete's lips sliding along his cock.  
  
"From now on, you're to wear it at all times; if someone asks you about, you make up whatever story you want, but you do not take it off without my permission."  
  
Pete moaned, blatantly getting off on the possessiveness in Patrick's words; a few more minutes of fucking Pete's throat and Patrick came quick, hot and dirty, making Pete choke a little.  
  
Patrick pulled away and let go of Pete so he could do up his pants and belt. He smiled meanly when Pete rocked forward, a low keening noise leaving his throat; it was easy to see the bulge straining the front of his jeans.  
  
"I don't think so," he said softly, but there was no mistaking the power in his voice. "You won't be getting off until much later tonight -if you do at all. And no getting yourself off quick and dirty before the concert, either.  
  
"Now, go get your collar and come back here so I can put it on you."  
  
"Yes, Patrick," Pete said, his voice raspy enough that he knew it was going to be like that all night. He got up gracefully, keeping his hands behind his back as he headed for the door.  
  
"And Pete? Next time you want my attention, just tell me. No more rock star style room trashing, alright?"  
  
Pete nodded and didn't miss the affectionate smile on Patrick's face as he left.


End file.
